1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flickering device for an automobile wheel, which is mounted on the hub of an automobile wheel, generates an electromotive force while the automobile wheel is rotated, and performs a flicker function using the electromotive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of flickering Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) using a battery, a used battery must be replaced with a new battery, so that a high cost is incurred to replace the used battery with the new battery. In contrast, in the case of using a rechargeable battery, the rechargeable battery must be charged using an external power source and a charger, so that the recharging of the rechargeable battery is inconvenient.
Recently, in-line skates include light emitting devices in the rollers thereof, and the light emitting devices flash using an induced electromotive force. This is based on the most popularized technology of obtaining electromotive force. An electromotive force is generated as a coil unit connected to a stationary shaft through a bearing is rotated, and power is transmitted to these light emitting devices. When these conventional light emitting devices are applied to the rollers of the inline skates, the structures in which the conventional light emitting devices are contained must be constructed in circular form to ensure the smooth rotation thereof, so that the conventional light emitting devices have limitations in design and it is difficult to change the convention light emitting devices without hindrance.
Furthermore, the conventional light emitting devices simply operate LEDs. That is, the conventional light emitting devices have simple structures that do not take into consideration situations, such as the operational status of an automobile, and are just stopped by the shutting off of power. Recently, in the devices for flickering lamps using electromotive forces generated by rotating bodies, it is required to control the devices at day or in situations that do not need lighting.
Furthermore, a wheel cap to which the logo of a wheel manufacturer or automobile company is generally attached is mounted on the hub of a wheel made of aluminum, which is used to advertise or identify the logo.
In general, since an automobile is not provided with a function of lateral lighting, there occurs a problem in that a lateral collision accident may occur. Meanwhile, younger generations are interested in enhancing exteriors and interiors of automobiles trend to change wheels. However, wheels are too expensive, so that it is difficult to change wheels. Accordingly, it is too difficult to express an identity of their cars through wheels.
Furthermore, wheel manufacturers or automobile manufacturers have attached various logos to wheel hubcaps to achieve the effect of advertisement. However, it is difficult to identify the logos while the wheels are rotated by the operation of automobiles or automobiles are driven at night, thus deteriorating the effect of the advertisement.